Misunderstood
by TheTBone
Summary: "Why did Tyra throw herself under the bus? Then again, why did Tim let her get run over?" Tim hangs out with the wrong crowd, and Tyra gets blamed for it. Including lots of Tyra and Tami, and some Tim and Taylor family. Tim/Tyra and Landry/Tyra undertones
1. The Incident

**Me: I don't own Friday Night Lights!**

** Landry: Yeah, well everyone thinks my name is Lance and my girlfriend left me for some random guy named Cash. **

** Me: Oh…that sucks.**

It was a warm evening in Dillon Texas in late September. It was that perfect temperature where it wasn't too hot and wasn't too cold, just one of those few days in Texas that weren't harsh weathered. It hadn't rained for a while, and the sky had that look like a dreamsicle, light orange painted with symmetry of creamy white lines.

For this reason and this reason alone, Tyra decided to take the long way home. Now, Tyra was not one of those people who usually marveled over useless things like sunsets, but lately things were different. Things were…better.

Ever since her mom had taken that fall and had to go to the hospital-her life had changed. It was one of the scariest things she had ever seen, and that was saying a lot. Growing up in the Collette house exposed you some of those things.

She had seen her daddy walk out when she was five, she had seen her sister throw her life away, she had had more boyfriends-losers-than she could count, and she had seen her mother been dumped and mistreated by guys. But nothing had ever scared her like that.

It was a selfish really. She thought of what would happen if her mother had gotten hurt. Her plate was already more than full, and having to take care of her mother more so than she already did would only worsen that. But like she always, she got through it.

Of course, it would be wrong to take all the credit, for she owed a great deal of it to the Taylors. They actually cared which was a foreign feeling for Tyra, as cliché as that may sound.

She had had a rocky start with the family, a nonexistent relationship with them for a good portion of their first time here. All she knew was another football coach and his family were moving here, snooze.

Football may control everyone else's life, but Tyra was dead-set on not letting it control hers.

The day she met Julie was tough, but not unusual. She had had yet another fight with Tim about God knows what, and was weakly wallowing in self pity again. But Tyra didn't wallow the way typical teens did; she didn't sit on her bed yelling at a soap opera with a tub of rocky road. No ma'am, that was not Tyra Collette. Tyra would freeze everyone out and sorrow silently. You can't blame her for that though, that was just the way she was raised; it was hereditary.

So when Julie approached her she was not affable, to say the very least. She ignored her at first, but Julie was a persistent person, and demanded to talk to her (a trait she obviously got from her mother.)

Looking back it was because Julie was just like Tyra: lost without a friend. Yes, Julie was needy, and yes, she was annoyingly perky at times, but she was pretty entertaining, and it wouldn't hurt to have a large portion of the football community on her side.

So as time went on Julie and she had gone from acquaintances to friends, a strange pair at that.

She didn't see Coach much, he was busy with football, but the few times she did see him he was friendly, and not in the 'you're my daughters friend and I'm just acting like I like you' way either. He was happy Julie knew someone. He said 'Hi' to her when they ran into each other in the hallway and that was that.

Mrs. Taylor was another story. She was not so accepting at first. Of course, she couldn't really be blamed for all of this. I mean one of their first official meetings was in her office because she and her prior perfect daughter had skipped class isn't exactly a great first impression.

She told herself she didn't care what this woman thought of her. She didn't care what anyone else did, why should she give a crap what this lady's opinions were? But deep under the surface she did. She craved approval from her, longed for the nods of affirmation, something her mother never gave her.

It wasn't that her mother didn't love Tyra; it was just that she didn't have very high standards. She knew Tyra could do anything she wanted, but didn't know how to show it.

Mrs. Taylor on the other hand had no problem showing praise or imputation. She had even banned Julie from seeing her, something she knew she probably deserved, but stung regardless.

She had apologized though, admitted she was wrong.

She had offered to help her with school too, something she was extremely doubtful about at first, but found out she actually liked the challenge, and the smart guys as well.

Most importantly she had helped her recover, shown some support from that awful day that she was supposed to meet Landry-it was almost too much to think about. Yet somehow she survived it with the help of someone who was willing to listen.

Anyway, it was a warm September evening, and because this newfound internal cleansing had just occurred, Tyra decided to take the long way home. It wasn't a lot longer (in Dillon, not anything was really far from anything else), but it would give her a few more minutes to enjoy the weather.

By the time she was half-way home the sky was starting to turn a charcoal color dotted with white yellow stars. Tyra liked night about the same, if not better, than the afternoon sunsets. The sky made her feel small, but in a good way, like good people were watching out for her.

All of these nice thoughts were shattered, however, when she got to one of the dicer parts of town, Carroll Park, where there were junky old cars, and tonight, a rare nicer looking one. She wondered who it belonged to as she continued her way through the park.

She saw the usual group of teenagers who hung out there, though she didn't come this way often, she came here enough to know who usually hung out. She used to be scared of them; she just ignored them now.

She saw the usual guys, even knowing their names by now since they were so talked about around her neighborhood. There was Chris, Ian, Quill, Tim-wait Tim? Her Tim? Well, not right now. She knew Tim, he may be a drunken user, but he was not a druggie. She still didn't know exactly why she approached him; all she knew was that she did. Maybe she still had feelings for him, or maybe it was because it was out of habit, whichever, she gave it to him.

"Tim," Tyra said quickly, she didn't phrase it like a question, since she already knew it was him. "Tim," she said louder this time, trying to get his attention.

She looked over at her, his eyes bloodshot, some kind of drug in his hand. "Tyra, what you doing here?" he said, not harshly, just trying to focus.

"I 'm going to my house. And you? Shouldn't you be with a rally girl or something?" she insultingly spat at him.

"Whoa, don't upset our boy," Chris warned, his muscles and tattoos obvious under his dirty white tank top.

"Yeah, that don't roll here," Quill said flipping his hands out in some kind of gang sign.

"Okay, whatever, Tim, let's go," Tyra said trying to grab his hand to go home. She didn't feel right leaving him here.

"Not so fast girl, you just got here. Stay with us for a while, have a smoke," Ian said, lighting another one of the long cigarette things.

"That? There is no way I would ever even consider that," she said, crinkling up her nose, disgusted.

"Why not, it's fun Tyra. Try one," Tim said.

"Oh yeah, looks like a blast," she said taking one and waving it around, pretending like she was having fun, "yahoo, party up!" she said sarcastically. The boys all looked at her wide-eyed, and Tim turned pale. Good, maybe she was getting through to them. "Oh, don't be shy now, it's real fun, trust me!" she continued, hoping to God that they were getting sicker by the minute from it. They just continued without any rebuttal, frozen in time. "What?" she snapped, and turned around.

She was met with the furious face of Tami Taylor.


	2. The Fallout

**Yes, I DO own Friday Night Lights, haven't you heard? I also own McDonalds, Twilight, American Girl, and Google. **

There were very few things that Tyra was legitimately scared of. Most girls freaked out around spiders or almost passed out around blood, but not Tyra. Tyra was a tough girl, and besides the obvious things like death or car wrecks, she was pretty much worry free. But Tami Taylor angry _was_ an obvious thing if you'd ever met her. And if you didn't cower a little if she sent an icy stare your way (those eyes could be a pool of love or freeze the underworld), you were either not human or welcomed death with open arms.

Now Tyra realized that she hadn't done anything wrong, but it felt really hard to remember that with Mrs. Taylor's blue eyes piercing through her.

But wait, why was she looking at her like that anyway? Shouldn't she be chewing out the guys, the ones who deserved it?

She thought back on the past few months, anything she could have found out about? She did the same with weeks, days, and minutes, replaying the past few in her mind. She had just being her sarcastic self, trying to protect the other boys and-oh, her sarcasm. Her biting sarcasm had gotten her in trouble again. It was all a mistake, a misunderstanding if you will, that she would be joining in.

"I suppose it's time all of you go home now," she said seriously, but surprisingly calm. Calm was never good with adults. She would rather her be screaming, calmness was just too eerie.

"Yeah, let's go guys," Tim said. Thank God the boy still had an ounce of sense.

Tyra nodded and started to follow Tim and his crew. She could hear them whispering taunts at Tim about being a chicken, but still knowing that he was probably right to leave.

She felt someone grab onto the back of her jacket.

"No, no, no, you are not going home yet," Mrs. Taylor said, her voice cracking, a mixture of anger and disappointment with a hint of tiredness as well.

Tim heard this and turned around, "Look, ma'am, Tyra wasn't doing anything," Tim started, starting to confess.

"Is that so?" Tami asked, not doubting but not believing it fully just well, still holding on gently but firmly on her coat.

"No," Tyra said interrupting. Now, yes, I know what y'all are thinking. 'What the heck, Tyra, your friend is rightfully standing up for you and you deny it? What are you thinking girl?' And many times Tyra asked this to herself. Maybe it was how helpless he looked while with those guys, not knowing where else to turn, or how she knew he would be effected worse than her, football was his life, he was nothing without it, or maybe that deep down, way deep down, she still maybe kind of loved him a little. "No," she repeated, "it was my fault. I'm sorry to drag y'all into this," Tyra said looking at Tim with pleading eyes to just take it as a gift and leave.

"But-"Tim started again, trying desperately to defend her.

"Tim," Tyra said sternly, giving him even more of an intense look.

There was a pause. "I appreciate you trying to cover for me but just stop, okay?" Tyra asked. "Just stop," she said again, hoping he'd get the message.

Tim nodded and turned his back reluctantly, feeling cowardly to let her take the blame, catching back up with his 'friends.'

After a moment, Tami, turned to her car as well, leading Tyra into the passenger's seat.

She started the car, but didn't immediately drive.

She turned to Tyra, "Why?" In that one moment, in that one word, there was so much emotion. So much Tyra could hardly stand it. It conveyed disappointment, sorrow, annoyance, confusion. Why.

Tyra took a deep breath and prepared an answer, but it was cut short.

"I mean, I thought you were really getting somewhere. I thought you were going places, enjoying it. I thought- I thought _we_ were conquering things," she said, stuttering on 'we.' "But, I was wrong. I thought you had potential, Tyra. But what do I know. I just go around blind trying to help people. For that I blame myself. But Tyra, why didn't you just say you didn't want the help. I deposited all that time and it was wasted. And Tyra, that's just selfish," she said, a glistening in her eye, but not the good kind.

"I'm sorry," Tyra said quietly, not even looking her in the eye.

"Sorry," she repeated giving a dry laugh, "Well that just fixes everything doesn't it?" she said shaking her head and pulling out of the parking lot. "You know, I came over here to ask you wanted to baby-sit Gracie on Sunday for a while. But I guess that's out of the question isn't it," she said rhetorically.

That stung too. Tyra loved Gracie, and had wanted to baby-sit, try to earn some extra cash for college.

"Mrs. Taylor. I-"Tyra started, prepared to say another apology and reassure her that she could baby-sit still. She wanted to ask so many questions about college too, if she still had even a sliver of hope.

"Don't, Tyra," she said raising her voice just a little bit, "I don't even want to hear it."

More silence.

"Do you understand the position you've put me in? I am legally obligated to report this."

Another low blow. Tyra was really itching to sigh (thinking against sighing or making a noise of any kind), and kill Tim, both probably not great steps to repairing her relationship with Mrs. Taylor.

"I won't," she said with conviction, "I won't because I still believe you can do some good things later in life, and a criminal record would put you in worse shape than you already are, but that's an awful big secret to keep. And you can bet if I ever see, hear, or even sense something like this happening again, it'll be bad."

Worse than this? Doubtful. This wrongful guilt was breaking Tyra badly, but all she could manage was "yes, ma'am," while staring down at her hands.

"Glad we understand each other. Now get inside and don't cause any trouble. I'll be seeing you in detention for the next three weeks, and if your grades start to fall, you can bet it'll be ugly," she said pulling up to Tyra's house.

She got out, and turned back, needing to say one last thing, "I really am sorry," Tyra said, her voice cracking a bit. Everything she worked for, all that trust, gone.

"So am I," Tami said, looking of into the distance, to upset to even look at Tyra. "So am I." And then she pulled away into the night, just as heartbroken as Tyra.

**Review please! Thanks to RomantiquetheOriginal, my unofficial Beta/inspiration/faithful reviewer/ fanfiction friend. **

** *Oh, and I really don't own FNL, I know I fooled you at first though! =) Haha. **


	3. The Reassurance

**I don't own Friday Night Lights. But I DO own the computer I'm typing on, the shirt I am wearing, and the granola bar wrapper right beside me!**

**Taylor Home**

"I just, I don't understand. What would be going through her head? Sure, she's not had the best life ever, but she's a smart kid, you know? She's a smart girl and never in a million years would I think…It's just so awful. So much potential in that girl, and now, now I don't what I'm going to do," Tami said lying on her bed talking to her husband and herself at the same time. Mumbling, really, rambling. She was heartbroken about her discovery of Tyra. She felt like she had failed her, though of course there was no way she could have possibly stopped it.

Eric finished brushing his teeth and lied down next to her, gently wrapping his arms around her and laying his head on her shoulder. "So what are you going to do?" he asked, or more like whispered, trying desperately to walk her through it, trying his hardest to help her along.

She sighed, "I don't know," she whined, burying her face in her hands. "I don't know, I mean what am I supposed to do in a situation like this? Am I supposed to talk to her, yell at her some more, comfort her, I just-I don't know what approach I'm supposed to take here." She paused, relaxing in her husbands strong and supporting arms. "What do you suggest I do?"

"Well, I don't know-"

"Well you're helpful."

"Now hold on and let me finish. I don't know what you should do, but I am sure that whatever you decide will be the right decision."

"You really think?" she tilted her head and eyes to look at him, searching for honesty in his eyes. Of course, his eyes would never dare lie to her.

"Yes. Because I believe in you," he said. Always the romantic, she thought, he may spend all day yelling and sweating and running around like a crazy-man, but underneath all that, and not too far deep either, was a hopeless romantic, a teddy bear.

She let herself relax enough to close her eyes, though she could not sleep.

"I just keep think about if that was Julie, and this situation was reversed. That Collette woman, I know she tries, but she's damaged too. And I just keep thinking that if I was in that situation, and Julie was that situation. What would I want her to do, you know?"

It was a rhetorical question, but Eric felt obligated to ask a follow-up question anyway. "What would you want her to do?"

"That's the thing. I can't even imagine this happening to our baby girl." He started gently stroking her hair. "But she's growing up. She's not that much younger than Tyra. And now that I think about it they're a lot alike. Intelligent, stubborn, persistent, defiant at times, confused. And that scares me. That scares me so much."

"That ain't going to happen."

"And how do you know, hon? How do you know that this won't happen? I see it all the time at that counseling job. And I'm telling you even the brightest kids fall into that trap. Every day someone new comes in that you'd never expect. Who are we to say that it won't happen to Jules?"

"You want to know why that won't happen? Because she has you, babe."

"So did Tyra. Tyra had me too, and look what happened."

"Julie has had you from birth though. And from the moment she stepped onto this earth she had someone there for her. She had a friend, a mentor, a role model. And you, we, have taught her well and are guiding her to be an upstanding, beautiful young girl. What Tyra needs is time. And as superhuman as you are, just a few weeks ain't going to immediately change someone."

"They did you."

"What?"

"You were weakened the first day I met you, Eric Taylor. I changed you for the better within an hour of meeting."

"I've always been this fantastic; you just have been too self-involved to notice until now," he teased, gently kissing her hair.

"Sure, whatever stops the tears darling," she said gently laughing, feeling calm, and eventually falling into a light but comfortable, dreamless sleep.

**Riggins Home**

Tim Riggins lay in bed, alone, awake, paralyzed, locked in a position of guilt and a dirty conscience. Why did he chicken out? Why would he let Tyra take the blame for something she was trying to help with?

Although, why did Tyra throw herself under the bus?

Then again, why did he let her get run over?

So he just lay there, thinking about what happened, wishing it didn't, and hoping Tyra was okay.

His life was so screwed up lately. He was lost, and though that was no excuse for his late antics, he felt like no one was there for him. Billy was being Billy, Lyla was being Lyla, and Smash was just being Smash. Notice a pattern here? So did Tim.

Everything was normal. Nothing was different then it had ever been. Tim was getting too big for this small pond. He was getting restless, dying to break free, thirsting to hydrate himself and satisfy his soul somewhere else.

It was raining outside, the weather pouting with him, crying tears Tim knew he never would. Much like Tyra, Tim didn't cry.

Tim handled stress in unexpected ways, often adding more stress to himself by accident. In this case it was worse than just drinking his troubles away. At least then he was only hurting himself. But no, he had to drag others into it this time.

It wasn't that Tim was stupid. He never expected good would come from hanging out with the gang from Carroll Park. He just never expected, well, this.

Tim didn't get angry when he was in trouble. He didn't get sad either. He wasn't one of the kids who would cry in time out or yell back at the teacher when they yelled at him. He took the blow silently.

But hurting others, though he was excellent at burying his feelings them, locking them away and hiding then so they had no option but to stay put, hurt him like no one would ever get to know. Tim Riggins had a conscience. Tim Riggins had a heart. And that is why he was about to risk it all for friendship.

**This chapter is your Christmas present. Drop me a review/PM and we'll call it even! An hour to write, a minute to review. That's right, feel the guilt! =)**


	4. The Confession

**Me: I have the worst life ever! I don't own Friday Night Lights!**

**Jason: Yeah, well I got paralyzed, my girlfriend cheated on me with my best friend, and my dreams of playing on the Olympic quad rugby team are ruined. **

**Me: Oh…maybe yours sucks a little more. **

**Jason: You think?**

It was an intimidating thing, standing front of a house like this at two o'clock in the morning about to confess something that could possibly end his football dreams, his life. But he knew he had to do it. He knew he couldn't just sit back anymore and watch a person he cared about take the blame for it. That was his father, but it wasn't him, not anymore. It was time to grow up. It was time for Tim to be man.

Some may call him theatrical, going to house this late. Theatrics was the last thing on his mind; he just couldn't bear holding the weight of his actions anymore. He needed to get this secret off of his chest so that Tyra could get closure. So he could get closure.

Tim knew that by letting repairing his damages and reconciling a deserving person would break some of his and cause him to bleed some.

He didn't want to be made out as some kind of hero, though he didn't think he would be. He wasn't going to play the martyr card when he confessed to his wrongdoings, he would take full responsibility and apologize fervently and honestly.

So that was why he was on the front porch of the Taylor house at twelve o'clock, then one o'clock, and two o'clock. After chickening out for close to two hours, Tim finally scrounged up the courage to knock on the large wooden doors; a barrier between good people who were going through pain and disappointment, and a bad one that caused it.

Tim was both relieved and distraught when Mrs. Coach opened the door. Even though it was a wee hour of the morning, she was still her alert, albeit slightly weary, self.

"Tim, what are you doing here?" She asked politely but concerned. Always maternal, Tim thought.

"Hey, Mrs. Taylor, sorry to wake you up. I just gotta say something to you real quick," Tim said, nervously twisting his fingers around each other.

"Well, okay. Is something wrong? Do you want to come inside?" she asked, seemingly unsure of what to say.

"No, it's fine. I just have to tell you something about tonight. Well, you know, Tyra said she was the one smoking, but it was really me, and some of the other guys, but they don't matter because they didn't let Tyra take the blame."

"Tim, that's very sweet. And I'm not saying I don't believe you, but how do I know you're not just covering up for her?" Tami asked, now really confused and not sure who to believe.

"I guess you don't. But you don't have to take my word for it," he said, handing her his cell phone.

"What's this?" she asked Tim, not taking the cell phone just yet.

"It's a video one of the guys recorded on my phone. Just push play and there is all the proof you need right there," he said. She eyed him suspiciously for a beat until she slowly took the phone and pushed play.

In that moment, Tami had never felt worse. She was almost getting nauseous as what she was seeing, and not just because it was sick, but because of what a mistake she had made. There, in perfect clarity, was Tyra trying to help, trying to do the right thing, and yet she accused her of something she had no proof of.

Sure, it was an honest mistake, and deep down Tami knew that. But that didn't make it any less heartbreaking.

Her sadness turned to a small rage against Tim.

"So first you do something illegal, and then you lie about it, while in the process letting someone who cares about you take the blame for it?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Do you have any idea what you did? Not only did you hurt Tyra, but you let me hurt her too."

"I'm aware, and I'm real sorry about that."

Tami sighed and lifted her hand up to rub her forehead, starting to get a migraine

Eric woke up and groggily walked to the porch. "Honey, what are you doing up? And what is Riggins doing at our house in the middle of the night?"

"Hey coach. Sorry to wake you up. I just came to tell your wife about-" Tim started. He just wanted this all to be over with. There was no use delaying the inevitable.

"He was just asking me if it was too late to sign up for the book of the month club at school," she said to her husband. And then to Tim, "no, it isn't. I'm so happy to see football players getting involved in academics, aren't you hon?" she said turning to Eric again.

"Yeah," he said unsure, "son, I never pinned you for a reader. But I guess if it doesn't detract from the football team…" he said trailing off.

"Which it won't," Tami added. "So see, you have nothing to worry about. Go on back to bed. Go on, I'll be there in a minute," she said ushering her husband back into the house.

When he was safely out of ear-range, Tami said to Tim, "I'm really disappointed that you would be so stupid as to smoke and then lie about it," she said. Tim hung his head, "but I am impressed that you came and admitted you were wrong. And that's why I covered for you, because I believe you have potential, and if you don't have football you won't have anything."

"I really appreciate that. Thank you."

"But you aren't totally getting of the hook. You'll have detention for four weeks."

"Sounds fair."

"Oh, and you'll be joining book of the month club."

"Wait, what? Our school doesn't even have one of those."

"It does now. Congratulations, Tim Riggins, you've been voted as President of Book of the Month club. As new found president, you will help make flyers, host meetings, and talk about it at the pep rally this Friday."

"With all due respect, Mrs. Taylor, I don't think that's a real good idea."

"Oh?"

"You see, reading's not really what the guys consider 'cool', and it might damage my reputation. Book clubs are kind of…girly."

"Hm. Well if you feel that strongly I guess I'll just have to tell Coach the truth…"

"No, don't!" Tim sighed, "Fine, I'll do the book club thing."

"Oh well that's wonderful. Now get home and get some sleep. You have a lot of reading to do."

**Yay! Another update! Thanks for reviewing last chapter. Let's see if we can get 5 reviews on this one! Merry Christmas! Review/PM me and it'll make all my Christmas wishes come true!**


	5. The Resolution

**Do I look like Peter Berg or Brian Grazer? I didn't think so. In other words, I don't own Friday Night Lights, just my wild imagination. **

Tami woke up early on Saturday morning. Well, she didn't know if it would even classify as waking up since she had barely slept all night. She felt so guilty, so awful, and definitely so confused. Why would Tyra take the blame for something she didn't do? Of course, she knew she didn't help the fact at all by accusing her right off the bat. But it looked so bad. Every single sign of guilt she had ever learned (which was a lot since being the counselor at the high school) was right there in front of her. One question that she repeatedly asked herself was would she have even believed Tyra if she had told her the truth? Her first instinct was an automatic yes. But as she thought it over more carefully, she wasn't so sure.

Did Tami even give her any reason to believe her? Her record was bad, really bad. She had been suspended numerous times, got arrested, stole, and drank; not exactly a great record. But she had been changing, at least from what Tami saw. She was working insanely hard, and then there was that potential. That potential that was hidden deep down to most, but was blatantly obvious to Tami.

She pondered over this as she got up to get herself a cup of coffee. She didn't know what she was going to do. Apologize, obviously, and soon, or else her guilt might physically make her sick. All of the things she said to Tyra, the way she acted towards her, the replay was almost too much.

She looked outside the window, it was barely dusk. She looked at the clock, 6:30. Her family, and her usually, were late sleepers. Julie was still fast asleep, she determined, as she looked into her room, waiting for the coffee to heat. Eric was at the school, conducting an early morning practice in addition to one that would be held this afternoon as well, a two a day in the middle of season as yesterday was a buy week, and they were going to have a tough time with Arnett-Mead this Friday.

She sat down at the table with her coffee as she blew a strand of hair out of her face. She just sat there, coffee ready to drink, but didn't touch it. Something needed to be done, she concurred. A few minute prior to this revelation, she walked to the counter, poured her untouched coffee into the sink, and grabbed a pen out of the drawer along with a pad of paper. She quickly scribbled a quick note down. _Jules, needed to run an errand. Be back soon. There is cereal in the pantry. Love, Mom. _Heading to her own room, she threw on some jeans and an old t-shirt, and quickly swiped the toothbrush across her teeth and smoothed a brush over her dark blonde locks.

She jumped into her car and sat there a while, much like when she picked Tyra up, but now for a very different reason. She was only mad at herself, and Tim, a little, but at least he came clean, a very difficult thing to do. And now she had made a mistake. And Tami hated being wrong, almost much as admitting it.

FNL

Tyra sat on her bed, looking out the window. It was gray and rainy, she noted, dull weather, just like her mood, a vast difference from the ambiance of yesterday evening. So much had changed in just one night. She didn't feel sad exactly, or upset, or angry, she just felt numb, like her entire life had been anesthetized, her spirits deadened. She didn't regret what she did for Tim, that much she knew, but she wished she could. She wanted so badly to hate him, resent him, find him utterly insufferable, but she didn't, she couldn't.

So she hushly continued to take the castigation without query, and silently sulked in palpable stillness, just sitting there in bed, trying to pay even a diminutive quantity of attention to the items to which she was trying desperately to study.

Though she knew her chances were low without the facilitating and support of Mrs. Taylor, she was still going to try to get a higher education. Though she had only been presented the idea of something more a little while ago, she quickly became consumed by it, almost to the point of obsession. It all stemmed back to her family. God she loved them, she honestly did, but there was something different wired in her brain. She wasn't going to be content confined in this tiny town, she knew that from a young age, but what she had realized from maturity and advice a la Mrs. Taylor, was that she wasn't going to be able to just move away. She was going to need to graduate and then go to college, get a real career. And now she had to do it all alone.

Usually when people are in a situation like this, they have an idea of what they would've wanted to happen. This wasn't the case for Tyra. This was a hard thing, because Tyra didn't really regret any of what happened, trouble or not.

She tried to see it from a different perspective. On one hand, if Tim hadn't been there. Tyra could protect herself just fine; years of living in the Collette house had taught her well on that front, but against those boys she wasn't sure. If she had been walking through that neighborhood, and Tim wouldn't have been there, what if the guys did try something? Would she have been able to handle them? At least Tim would've stood up for her physically; she had no doubt on that front.

On another, if she hadn't been there. If she hadn't had been walking through there at that particular time, Tim probably wouldn't have stopped. He could have been hurt, or arrested, hurt someone else, or, though it was unbearable to think about, he could have accidentally took his life. Those guys were not just letting him in their little posse for his own good; they were up to something, something that would not have turned out good.

And lastly, if Mrs. Taylor wouldn't have showed up. Yeah, the guys walked away, and yes, Tim listened to her, but what if Mrs. Taylor hadn't had been there to back her up and accuse? She put the fear of God into everyone because of her power and confidence, and Tyra didn't know if she had that. She certainly didn't have the power, and doubted she had even a quarter of the appearance of confidence. And Tim was stubborn as a bull, so what if he hadn't stopped? Though she had to search hard, she was actually thankful all the events had happened as they did. It was the second-best scenario only being beat out by if no one had been there at all. And if something did have to happen, she was glad it had went down like this.

Tyra crossed and uncrossed her legs and constantly shifted positions, trying to find comfort in this uncomfortable time. At least being unfocused was better than last night. She had been up all hours feeling ill and nauseous. She felt queasy and had even been sick a few times, with no one there to help her.

Believe it or not, Tyra rarely actually went looking for trouble. In fact, the reason she had been sick was almost positively from lying. Tyra was capable of a lot of things, but she had never been a good liar. She got away with it this time, but the guilt from being dishonest was taking its toll. Only when she was really ticked off with someone did she actually go out of her way to be rebellious, and she usually kept it pretty under control. She really wasn't a bad kid; she just absentmindedly went looking for boundaries, daring someone to care about what happened to her.

Tyra's mom was out of town with her latest boyfriend, not that she would've really cared about any of this. She cared about Tyra, just not in the ways most parents did.

And her sister was God knows where. Her late night job often left her coming home late the next night or out for several days at a time, so Tyra was all alone.

The peace and tranquility in the house seemed rousing and earsplitting to Tyra trying to concentrate. She tried blasting music and turning on the television, but it was nothing compared to the lack of human contact around her. As pathetic as it was, she actually ordered a pizza just to gain communication with the outside world. Sure it was an all time low, but who else was she going to call? She didn't really have any friends. She didn't really want to talk to Tim, and calling Julie was completely out of the question. She was probably banned from ever speaking to her again. Not like Julie probably would ever want to talk to her.

Tyra had never really been in a steady friendship. It wasn't that she had a lot of enemies, she was just neutral or naturally hated by most of the girls since she was the apple of most of their boyfriends' eyes, and they were automatically programmed to be jealous. She never really paid much attention or effort into friendships either, but she knew Julie was a pretty good one. Loyal, positive, nice, all qualities that everyone wanted in a friend. But again, she let a good thing go and didn't know it until it was gone.

When the doorbell chimed she expected the pizza guy or Tim apologizing to her again to which she would mechanically tell him that it was no big deal and to just forget about it. She expected really anyone other than who she saw out the peephole. It was Mrs. Taylor.

Of course, Tyra thought, let her life be even more like a soap opera than it already was. Hadn't she been punished enough? And let's not forget that she hadn't even done anything wrong in the first place! Tyra seriously considered not even opening the door. But didn't Mrs. Taylor have like special powers that could tell when she was avoiding her? Over, maybe that was over-exaggerating just a bit, but she still couldn't shake the feeling that she would somehow know, so she opened the entrance, twisting the doorknob slower than necessary, foolishly trying to delay what she thought was coming. Her hand shook a bit, her body still struggling from last night's round of heaving. Tyra was met with the unfamiliar side of Tami Taylor. Instead of looking like she did last night, strong, determined, proud, she looked weak, irresolute, and full of humility.

Both of the women looked beaten down, inconsolable, and fatigued, definitely abnormal for both of them.

Tami acknowledged that Tyra looked pale and fatigued. She expected her to look a little down maybe, but nothing like this. She herself felt awful, but judging by how bad Tyra looked, she suspected she felt numerous times worse. She forgot everything for a second, and jumped into panic mode, but still trying to keep calm.

"Oh my God, Tyra, are you all right?" She asked concerned, but not making any motion to come into the house or do anything at all. For one thing, she knew she probably wasn't welcome, and second, she was frozen as to how direly sickly she looked.

"Um, yeah…" she said, her voice shaking feebly.

"Well you sure don't look it," she said fretfully, her eyebrows slightly pulling together in worry. She wished she didn't have to be so cautious around her right now. She wished she could just be the pushy no-nonsense, but still caring person she usually was around Tyra. She wished their relationship was still the same witty and joking one.

"Well, I am, so…" Tyra said, forcing Tami taking all she had not to let a smile spread across her face realizing that, though it didn't appear so, Tyra was still the bitingly sarcastic teen she had come to know and enjoy the company of. It quickly faded when she was snapped back into the fact that she looked ill.

"I'd really suggest taking your temperature or some Tylenol or…something. I could come in and help you, I mean if-if you wanted my help," she asked twisting her hands, silently begging her not to turn her down. She knew that if she said no, she would not only have the guilt of her mistake but also not doing everything she could to help her, especially if God forbid it turned out to be something serious.

"Um, I guess, sure, come on in," Tyra said apprehensively. How could she be so calm when she was just so angry yesterday? What were her reasons for even coming here?

"Thank you," she said making her way into the small house, and cautiously stepping in as Tyra shut the door, wiping her feet on the rug and setting her bright umbrella down by the door. "'ll get the thermometer and a wet rag," she said, but looking into the unfamiliar house realized she didn't know where any of it was, and felt anxious, not being in control.

"I'll get them," Tyra said, as if reading her mind.

Tami nodded and looked around the quaint little house. It was tiny all right, but not claustrophobic. It was clean enough, but not pristine, much like a teenager's bedroom. Judging by the time she heard of Angela and Mindy being gone, it was basically all of Tyra's free terrain to do as she pleased in it.

"Here," she said handing off the supplies to Tami and standing there, not wanting to sit down just yet. "So, um, what exactly brings you here? Yesterday we weren't exactly on the best of terms, which of course I can't really blame you for."

"Tyra-"

"But I mean I apologized didn't I? I learned my lesson, and it'll never happen again, I promise."

"Tyra-"

"So if you're here to tell me you're disappointed in me, trust me, I know. I know I screwed up big time," Tyra said, emotions flooding to her, making her feel sick again at the mention of her dishonesty.

"Tyra-" she tried again, trying more forcefully this time.

"And I-"

"No, it's my turn. I talk you listen for a second, can you do that please?" she practically pleading while still trying her old tactics of getting Tyra to pay attention to her. It worked as Tyra shut her mouth, and stared at the floor. "Tim came by last night. He told me that you were trying to stop all the madness."

"Well, he's lying," she said looking away to the wall, her stomach jerked yet again, making her cramp up.

"That's interesting because I saw a video backing up Tim's theory. Care to explain that?" Tami asked gently.

"He's really good at Photoshopping?" Tyra suggested, and even though it was a joke, it was the last straw for her stomach, and she rushed to the bathroom and quickly coiled over the toilet. Seconds later she felt her hair being pulled up and gentle hands rubbing her back soothingly as she continued to be curled over.

When she was seemingly done, she heard the faucet running and the second she looked up, Mrs. Taylor handed her a glass of cold water and softly commanded her to drink some. She complied and chugged the water in just a few sips.

"You good?" Tami asked and Tyra nodded yes. "Go into the living room and wait on the couch. I'll be there in a second, okay?" Again, Tyra went without hesitation as Tami wet the rag Tyra had given to her earlier.

Tyra sunk into the sofa as Tami joined her seconds later, Tami was focused and Tyra stared into space, both trying to avoid resurfacing the issue at hand.

"Open," she told Tyra, sticking the old-fashioned mercury thermometer into her mouth and waiting impatiently, checking numerous times, each time getting very different results. "Screw it," she said after checking a fourth time and getting a read of 81, placing it on the table, frustrated. "Come here," she said to Tyra, placing her palm onto the forehead of the uneasy looking teenager. "Hm, a little warm but nothing too serious. Put this on your head," she said handing her the wet rag. "What have you eaten lately, sweetie?" she said calmly.

"Uh, nothing since yesterday, I had a bag of chips and some water for lunch," Tyra said quietly.

Tami clicked her tongue and shook her head, "you need to eat more than that." She stopped dead in her tracks, gasped, and looked at Tyra with wide eyes, "you're not…"

Tyra met her look for a second and then rolled her eyes at the older woman, "I'm not anorexic or pregnant if that's what you're wondering."

"Oh, okay. Look, um, I just wanted to say how sorry I am. Trust me, I feel so bad about everything. I just, seeing you there just broke my heart."

"It's okay, really," Tyra said understandingly.

"No, it's not. I jumped to conclusions. And Tyra, I know you've changed and I'm sorry I doubted you. But it just looked so bad; you've got to understand that. My heart literally stopped for a second I kept thinking that there was something I could've done to stop it. But now I realized I was wrong and I regret that I was so awful to you."

"No you weren't," Tyra said, getting more angry now then when she was actually there, " you weren't awful, you were just doing what you thought was right. And I am so glad you reacted how you did."

"I'm sorry; I don't think I understand, you wanted me to yell at you?"

"In a way, yeah. You care, Mrs. T, you actually care what I do. I mean I love my mom, but that's the least of her worries, and you're just giving me something I've think I've wanted my whole life, and it's making me better. I'll actually have ethics and-and values to pass on to my kids." Tami raised her eyebrow, "in a long time of course," she quickly added rolling her eyes yet again at the over protectiveness.

"I get that part, but why didn't you stand up for yourself?"

"I'm sorry I lied to you. Are you mad?"

"No, honey, I'm not mad, I just, I'm trying to understand why you did it is all."

"Oh," she took a deep breath, "that's hard to explain."

"Just try for me."

"Okay, well, Tim and I have been friends for a really long time. And I was afraid that if he got in trouble, he would go off the rails even more. I can take care of myself, but Tim, Tim needs football. And his record is so much worse than mine; I just figured it would affect him worse than me."

"Uh, that is just about the sweetest thing I've ever heard. And you know what? I am so proud of you. It shows a lot of guts to sacrifice yourself for the sake of someone else. So, can you accept my apology?" Tami asked.

"Of course. And mine?"

"Well that just goes without saying doesn't it?"

They both internally breathed a sigh of relief, and Tami saw a tear escape Tyra's eye.

"Hey, what's the matter?" She asked wiping the drainage off with the sleeve of her shirt.

"Nothing, I'm just…happy I guess. Relieved that I don't have to keep this secret anymore," she explained, which earned her an 'aw' and quick hug from Tami.

"And, just checking, I don't have detention anymore, right?" Tyra said, all traces of illness gone.

"Well…" Tami said pretending to ponder it over. "No, if you agree to one thing."

"What?" Tyra said getting a little anxious.

"Would you come over and watch Gracie tomorrow?"

Tyra smiled. She did remember, "Well I suppose I could."

"Oh! And you want to hear something funny?" Tami started.

"Sure," Tyra said, and Tami proceeded telling her all about Tim and the book club. They both continued laughing, Tyra only stopping for a second to look out the window. The rain was clearing up the sky was becoming an orange again, a sure fire sign that the storm was passed.

**First off, Happy 2011! So that was it for this little story! Review it, please! I'd appreciate it! Maybe I'll do a few spin-offs from this. And this is cause for celebration! This chapter was over 3,500 words, a milestone for me, making this the longest chapter I've ever written! Until next time…=)**


End file.
